


Rumor Has It

by nately



Series: Little Things [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Haha No I Didn't, I Tried, I swear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nately/pseuds/nately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a rumor circulating around Blackwell.</p><p>And Warren gets to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It

Warren isn't one for being swayed by rumors, as there are plenty of them in Blackwell.

But when Max told him there a rumor that Nathan Prescott wants to have sex with him, Warren couldn't help but confront the boy.

There he was, sitting with Victoria.

Warren sucks in a breath. “Uh, hey...Nathan…”

Warren almost runs away when he gets two nasty glares. “What do you want, Gayram?” The blond spits.

“I...I'm really flattered and all...but I just don't swing that way…”

Nathan raises an eyebrow. “...Huh?”

Victoria shakes her head. She needs to be around normal people.

“I found out...you don't have to keep it a secret…” Warren huffs.

But Nathan is still confu--Oh wait...shit, is Warren talking about that??

“Look, it's your fault you left your lunch out. And I got hungry so--”

“You don't have to make excuses either.”

Victoria nudges Nathan. “What did you do?”

Nathan shrugs, shifting uncomfortably. “It tasted...good.”

Warren frowns. Weren't they talking about the same thing? ‘What’ tasted good…?

Oh…

 _OH._ Warren blushes. There _was_ a time Warren got drunk at a Vortex Club party...did they...

“You think so?” Warren smiles. He never kissed anyone before, and the thought of kissing Nathan while drunk must've been sloppy and terrible. But to hear it was _good_ …

“Yeah. Almost better than my sister's.”

...What?? What kind of incest family is the Prescotts??

By this time, Warren is in a puddle of his own thoughts and tears.

“I think you broke him.” Victoria comments.

“I dunno why though. I fucking complemented his cooking. And no one cooks better than Krissy.”

“Wanna get high?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone, please hurry up and take my phone away. I can't keep doing this to my babies. 
> 
> They need salvation. ;A;


End file.
